


Do you still love me the same?

by Ambeeeezzzyy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambeeeezzzyy/pseuds/Ambeeeezzzyy
Summary: Basically this is my first fic ever. Its where Nicole gets bit on accident and they have to work there lives around it. There is probably gonna be vampires and other stuff. I don't want to give to much away. Tags will be added. I may be thinking of a cross over to add to this. So just bear with me. Hopefully you will stick around :).





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> A mission gone wrong. Is Nicole a werewolf? Will not telling Waverly ruin their dynamic?

“Haught watch out”, dolls screams across the field. Nicole wasn't fast enough to jump out of the way of the werewolf that seemingly came out of nowhere. She and the wolf hit the ground hard with the wolf trying to bite into her head. “AHH, fuck dolls HELP!”, nicole screamed as the wolf bit into her forearm. Dolls heard the scream and bolted towards nicole with his gun drawn and pointed at the wolf.

 

He fired his weapon and hit the wolf square in the heart but the damage was already done.”Nicole, you okay?”, dolls asked. Nicole went to respond but her eyes changed to a dark red color and rolled into the back of her head. She started convulsing and dolls knew what was happening...she was turning. 

“Shit, Wynonna and Waverly are going to have my head” he thought as he carried an unconscious nicole back to his SUV. 

Back at the HomeStead

Waverly was sleeping peacefully and having a not so peaceful dream (if you know what i mean). Up until Wynonna barged in and woke her up screaming she was hungry.  
“Okay Okay i'll be down in a minute”, she reluctantly replied. “Good i’ll make the coffee”, wynonna said jumping up off the bed and towards the door. “You can make coffee but not breakfast?” waverly asked. “Eh the coffee is mostly whiskey anyways”, she said shrugging her shoulders on the way out. Waverly rolled her eyes and rolled out of bed getting dressed. 

She headed down stairs when she heard shushing coming from the kitchen. She walked in and was surprised to see nicole and dolls home early from their mission together. “Hey you guys are home early. Everything okay?” she eyed nicole and dolls both based on the tension she felt in the room. 

“Umm” nicole started but dolls interrupted. “Yeah everything is good we found the werewolf and got the job taken care of”. Waverly smiled and gave nicole a kiss on the cheek “Good as long as nobody got hurt, are you guys hungry?”,She questioned. They all said yes and left the kitchen to the living room to talk. 

“Shouldn’t she know that i got bit guys?”, she questioned them both because she didn’t want to lie to waverly. “Yes, but i don’t want to worry her we’ll wait for the results and go from there”, dolls said with seriousness in his voice. Wynonna and nicole both shook their heads in agreement. 

“So how long until you get the blood results back dolls?”, wynonna asked. “Tomorrow after noon I put them through as urgent considering she can turn anytime if she is a werewolf now”, he said. 

“Breakfast” waverly shouted from the kitchen. 

Dolls gave them both a look that said they would talk more tomorrow and headed towards the kitchen. “Hey, you okay haughtstuff?’, wynonna asked. “Yeah i-i just hope she’ll still love me the same if i am a werewolf. Wynonna gave her a sympathetic smile “Haught she loves you no matter what”. “Now come on no more sappiness between you and me its weird. Let’s go eat I’m hungry” she said pulling nicole towards the kitchen. Nicole hoped she was right because she loved Waverly more than anyone and couldn't lose her over this.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results. And some disappointment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 days late but here it is :). Enjoy!  
> ps: all grammar and punctuation mistakes are my own i try my best :).

“Nicole, please i need you. please baby” waverly moaned out as nicole sucked on her nipple and teased the other. As nicole got the hint and started moving lower waverly followed nicole with her eyes. Nicole looked up and caught waverlys eyes and grinned up at her. What waverly saw stunned her, her girlfriends eyes were glowing a deep red and her teeth looked a lot sharper. 

Waverly shot up in bed far more turned on from that dream then she thought she would have been. “Baby you okay?’ nicole asked voice groggy from still being half asleep. “Yeah, I’m fine baby. Just a weird dream” she said as she got up to use the bathroom.“ Nicole rolled over and grabbed her phone off the nightstand to check the time. It read ‘5:45 a.m.’ she groaned internally at having to get up and go to work. 

“Babe you wanna join me in the shower?” waverly shouted from the bathroom. Waverly knew what the answer was by the fast movement in the bedroom and a half naked nicole in the bathroom seconds later. 

Waverly and Nicole made their way to the kitchen to get something to eat before work. “Glad y’all are done baggin in the shower it was loud and I don't need to hear that” wynonna said through bits of her food. Both nicole and waverly looked at eachother with blushes on their faces and continued getting food and coffee. They all finished their food and made their way into town to shorty’s and the station for the day. 

They dropped waverly off for her shift at shorty’s with promises of her bring lunch into the office for them later on her lunch break. “Yes i'll be there by noon with lunch for us” as she kissed nicole on the cheek and got out of the car. “Okay bye babygirl, haught and i have to go meet dolls for a meeting see you later” wynonna rushed out as they drove off. “Well way to not be suspicious wyn” nicole huffed out. “Yeah well i want donuts and i'm curious if my baby sisters girlfriend is a werewolf” she said as she drove down the street towards the station. Nicole just rolled her eyes and looked out the window till they got to their destination.

They both walked into the BBD office seeing dolls looking at the board with a look of frustration on his face. “Still no leads on the vampires?” wynonna said mouth full of donut. “No not yet but hopefully soon they have to slip up at some point” dolls said as he sat down at the conference table. 

“Any word from jeremy about the blood test?” nicole asked fiddling with her coffee cup in her hands. “Yeah he said it should be done around noon and come and deliver it and answer any questions you have” dolls said as he was writing down in some books. Nicole let out a breath only a few more hours and she would know for sure if she was a werewolf. It kind if scared her but if she was in fact a werewolf there was no fixing it. 

“So until then we can go patrol and look for suspicious characters around purgatory” dolls said as he stood up to stretch. “Yeah okay sounds good” both wynonna and nicole said as they made their way to the cars outside the station. 

At Shorty’s 

“Hey babe”, champ said as he approached the bar towards waverly. “Yeah last time a checked I wasn’t your “babe” so please never call me that again”, she said with a smile as she wiped down the bar. “Whatever your loss”, he said as he walked away towards another girl across the bar”. Waverly rolled her eyes and looked at the clock that read 11:00 a.m. Only an hour till I can get out of here for a while as she walked to fill a drink order. She wished she could join black badge with the rest of the group. She had research skills, fluent in like 5 languges, and also knew so much history about their town. But alas wynonna and nicole told her it was “too dangerous and would never want her to get hurt” waverly scuffed internally at that lame excuse. But she listened because she loved that they cared so much. She went into the back to get more liquor for the front as she replayed this mornings dream in her head. 

Back at BBD

Where is he?, nicole asked as she paced in the BBD office. “It’s not even noon yet nicole calm down its only, wynonna looked at her watch, 11:56 so technically not noon” she grinned at the fidgeting nicole. Nicole rolled her eyes at her and sat down. Just then jeremy can bursting in the room with a determined look on his face as he closed the door. “Sorry i'm late i tried to get here early and something came up at the lab and I was the only one there who knew how to fix it, he rambled way to fast he was almost gonna pass out. “Dude calm down it's only 11:59 so not noon yet, so you're good have a seat and take a breath” wynonna said as she kicked her feet up on the desk earning a disapproved look from dolls who she winked at in return.  
Jeremy sat down to catch his breath and started going though the test results shocked at what the lab work revealed. “So what's the verdict nerd is haughtie a wolf or what?, wynonna asked. Nicole could smell something that resembled waverly in the room but chopped it up to be nervous and stayed staring down at her fidgeting fingers as wynonna talked to jeremy about her results. Waverly heard wynonna ask that question and paused in the doorway of the BBD office looking at the four of them huddled around the conference table. “ Where the results say that she is in fact an Alpha Werewolf strongest of the whole species. Everyone heard a small gasp following with everything waverly had brought them for lunch hitting the floor. Nicole could smell her now very strong and she looked very angry and sad at the same time. “Waverly wait-” nicole tried. “Don't”, waverly said with a hint of sadness. As she left the station and got in her jeep and sped off thinking about what she just heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos :).  
> Also there is no schedule for this story, but if you feel I have forgotten about this fic feel free to dm me on Instagram @ediitzz.z or on twitter @ediitzzz  
> till next update thanks for reading <3.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos? :)  
> I know it's short but they will hopfully get longer.  
> If you want to follow my Instagram its @ediitzz.z  
> You can message me when ever.  
> I'll try and get chapter II out as soon as possible. <3


End file.
